


Always Together

by umbreonblue



Category: Butlers (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkwardness, Blushing, Cat Ears, Chocolate, Coffee, Confessions, Crossover, Dogs, Drunkenness, EVERYONE - Freeform, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Foreplay, Headcanon, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, J's 18 probably?, Kissing, Laughter, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, Napping, Nightmares, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Silver Fox, Sleeping Together, Snowball Fight, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Student Council, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Day, Wishes, a bit OOC, anything, oneshots, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Hayakawa/J scenes, from nights together to marriage proposals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was in my head...it needed to get out.

It's dark with hardly any light. The moon overhead was turning red, the ground a pitch black surface that reflected the red light.

J sees Hayakawa on the ground, blood everywhere. Panicked, J runs to him, pleading, "No…no… Hayakawa-san!"

Hayakawa coughs up blood, "J… I'm glad…" his hand reaches out for J's, "you're safe." His eyes closed and that hand falls to the ground.

Shaking his head, J yells, "Don't leave! No… NO!"

J wakes up, gasping for breath with a cold sweat on his forehead, clutching the sheets of the bed. Hayakawa was next to him, trying to comfort him by rubbing his back, "You OK? You were having a nightmare."

J pants, getting his breathing under control. One look at Hayakawa, alive and well, is all it takes for J to launch himself into his arms, hugging the man.

Hayakawa's surprised but nonetheless wraps his arms around his lover, "J?"

Sobbing into his shirt, "Y-You were dying… You died protecting me… There was so much blood…and all you could think about was if I was safe…"

He pushes himself away, looking at his older lover, tears streaming down his face, "If you're protecting me, who's going to protect you?"

"J…"

"I can't imagine my life without you…so please, let me protect you too…!" J pleads, watery eyes begging him.

Hayakawa quickly concedes, "OK OK. I get it," he hugs his scared lover, "I'll be more careful from now on….so don't cry," he gives J a gentle kiss on the lips. J gives in easily, a few stray tears still streaming downward.

Once they part, "Promise you won't leave me, Tsubasa?"

"I promise, Kouma," Hayakawa kisses the back of J's hand before moving to his cheeks, licking up his tears. J shivers slightly before pulling Hayakawa into a deep kiss, their tongues quickly finding each other and dancing.

"Mm…ah…nn…mm~…" J moans as Hayakawa quickly took the lead. When they part, a silver string of saliva connects their lips before easily breaking as they pant, trying to catch their breath, both red-faced.

Hayakawa blows onto J's ear, causing a shutter from his lover, "You're being adorable right now…" he whispers as he pins J to the bed.

He nibbles J's ear, "Mm!" Then, he moves to J's neck, planting butterfly kisses downward before sucking and biting on one particular spot, "Ah…" leaving a mark behind.

"So cute…" he says as he leaves J's neck only to move further down, taking off J's shirt and underwear. He sucks one nipple while pinching the other, "Nn…"

"And sexy," he says as he bites a nipple while his other hand strokes J's cock. J moans as pleasure courses through him, thoroughly aroused, cock standing stiff and leaking.

Hayakawa lets go of J's nipple and cock only to go even further down. His fingers rub J's twitching hole, teasing him.

"Tsubasa~ I want you!" J begs, his eyes dilated as he whines.

"Now?" Hayakawa asks, already knowing the answer.

"Now," J demands, pulling his lover into another deep kiss. When they part again, J begs as he palms his partner's bulging cock through his underwear, "Hurry… I want to feel you."

That only gets Hayakawa harder as he groans, "Be careful of what you say…I might go all out on you."

"And if that's what I want?" J smiles a bit mischievously, tugging on Hayakawa's underwear, trying to get them off.

Hayakawa smirks back, "Well…you asked for it. Don't blame me if you're sore tomorrow."

Hayakawa then proceeded to take off his underwear, and…you know…they did it three times.

"Will you let me protect you now?" J lazily asks as he's boneless, too tired to move, but satisfied.

Hayakawa chuckles as he covers them both up with a blanket, "Alright alright. We can protect each other, OK?"

"Mm…" J hums in agreement as they kiss each other before falling asleep, completely content, "Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight...I love you too," Hayakawa smiles as he wraps an arm around his lover possessively, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Hayakawa wakes up to find his lover sleeping soundly, still in the same position as last night, his black hair a mess. Smiling, he kisses J's forehead and just lays there, watching his lover sleep for a bit. 'He's so cute when he's asleep…'

Then, he decides to pet J's hair, making it have a vague semblance of order. J opens his eyes, rubbing them as he wakes up. The first thing he sees is his lover smiling at him. Yawning lazily like a cat, J greets, "Good morning…"

"Good morning," Hayakawa smiles as they kiss.

* * *

Omake:

In this time and year, marriage between gay and lesbian couples has been legalized. As such, it was bound to happen…

At Café de Wayne, it was as usual, except…

Hayakawa was dressed in his butler outfit and so was J. Currently, Hayakawa was kneeling down on one knee, holding J's hand. J's eyes widened, currently at a loss at what was happening…no, he knew what was happening. He just couldn't believe it!

"J… Ever since we met, we've butted heads. We've fought and argued, but over time, we've gotten close. Eventually, I realized that I've fallen in love with you. We've known each other for such a long time, and I honestly can't imagine my life without you. I love you, and I'll do my utmost to protect you as you will to protect me…so please stay with me forever."

He lets go of J's hand, taking out a black box with his other hand from his jacket pocket and opening it, presenting a pair of gold rings, one held an amethyst while the other held a yellow topaz.

"Jinguuji Kouma, will you marry me?"

J felt tears welling up, trembling before he finally said, "Yes!" He hugs Hayakawa and they kiss, J crying tears of joy. After, they put the rings on each other, officially becoming fiancés.

Everyone in the café cheered and offered congratulations, Haruto wanting to the best man at the wedding.

* * *

Omake 2:

"Who's wearing the dress?" Hotaru asks.

Hayakawa and J look at each other before answering, "He will," while pointing at each other, "Huh?"

Glaring, they both say, "Excuse us," before leaving to talk.

Five minutes later…

Hayakawa was smiling happily while J was sighing deeply, dejected. "J's wearing the dress," Hayakawa happily reports before dragging J off somewhere more private.

The others just sigh, thinking about how lucky they are in life.

* * *

Omake 3:

They were just sitting on a bench in the park, cheery blossom petals everywhere. J yawns.

"Tired?" Hayakawa asks.

"A bit…" J mumbles as he leans on the other's shoulder, "You're so comfortable…" before he dozes off.

Hayakawa smiles as he gently moves J so that he's laying down, head in his lap. After watching him sleep for a moment, he runs a hand through J's soft hair, making the other comfortable. He's content just seeing his lover's cute, peaceful face. Eventually, even he succumbs to sleep with him.

A while later…

Hayakawa wakes up, yawning, stretching his arms. Then, he looks at J, still asleep. Getting an idea, he decides to wake his sleeping beauty, kissing him on the lips, a breeze of pink petals obscuring them.

It was then that J woke up, blinking as they parted lips. When J realized what had happened, he blushes, "S-sorry."

Hayakawa smiles, "It's OK. I wasn't going anywhere…. Besides, I needed a nap too."

J sits up and off his lap, blush still on his cheeks, "Did you have to wake me up with a kiss? I'm not a princess."

"But you are a prince. I'm just your knight in shining armor," is Hayakawa's response.

"…! But I wanted to be your knight in shining armor!"

"J…" Hayakawa looks at him seriously, "If anything, you're the prince and I'm the knight."

J pouts, sulking a bit, knowing that it's true but not willing to admit it.

Hayakawa chuckles at him, giving him another kiss, "Let's go home."

J nods, the both of them holding hands as they walk home, the pink petals swirling around them as they walk off into the distance.

* * *

Omake 4:

When J and Hayakawa were seeing each other secretly, before anyone else knew, Tachibana once found Hayakawa in a love hotel, shirt off… and with someone else, under the covers.

"Uh…sorry. Wrong room," Tachibana quickly retreats with a blush on his face, trying to forget what he saw after he closed the door.

Shaking his head, Hayakawa smirks, "He's gone."

J pops his head out from the covers, "Did we get caught?"

"No…but it'll be awkward at work for a while," Hayakawa sighs.

"Sorry…"

Hayakawa rubs J's hair into a vague semblance of order, "Don't worry about it…I doubt it'll last long."

J tries to get up, only for his legs to tremble a bit.

"You OK?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just a bit sore," J assures but still falls back onto the bed.

"Well, you did have your first-time last night, moaning that you love me...so just take it easy today," Hayakawa smiles as he pats J's head. J blushes mortified that he said that.

Hayakawa whispers, "I love you too," which caused J to turn even more red, right to the tips of his ears.

"Carry me to the bathroom?" J tries to change the subject.

"…We're not having shower sex," Hayakawa frowns but still carries J like a princess.

"It felt so good last night though…" J sulks, pouting.

Hayakawa kisses him, "I know…but maybe we'll do that next time."

J's eyes widened, shining at the thought of a "next time," and nods. Hayakawa smiles as they go to the bathroom, then back to their lives.


	2. Cat & Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat & Dog plus Tachibana

HC #6: Neko.

Magic can be both a blessing and a curse. In this case…for one, it's a curse. For another, a blessing.

For some unknown reason, J now has cat ears replacing his normal ears,… and a tail. He goes to Hayakawa if only to avoid his friends from making fun of him.

J may not admit it, but he does trust Hayakawa the most out of anyone.

When Hayakawa sees J's black ears and tail, he blinks, not knowing what to think for a moment before sighing.

He lets J stay at his place for the day.

When J isn't looking, Hayakawa does try to pet his ears…but those ears always sense his proximity, flicking. When J looks at him, Hayakawa puts his hands away, turning away so as to not alarm J.

J stares for a moment before going back to what he was doing. Right now, that's to grill mackerel. Apparently, J now has a taste for fish.

When Hayakawa comes back from work, he's brought a cat toy and catnip.

Hayakawa moves the toy this way and that, J stares at it, following its movement with his eyes. Eventually, instinct kicks in, J crouching into position, ready to pounce, his tail swishing. Then, J pounces on the toy. However, once J realized what he'd done, he blushes and backs off, embarrassed. Hayakawa's very amused though, so he next brings out the catnip.

As soon as J smelled it, he meows, "Nya~." Then, he starts purring, rubbing himself against Hayakawa. Blinking, Hayakawa then smiles, finally petting J. Stroking his ears, ruffling his hair (fur), and scratching under his chin, which makes J pleased. However, when J's tail is stroked, J lets out a "Nya!" Blushing, J covers his own mouth. But, Hayakawa already heard him.

J is then pulled into Hayakawa's lap, Hayakawa kissing him on the lips. J purrs and accepts him, wrapping his arms around him, careful not to use his claws.

The next morning, Hayakawa wakes up to see that J's back to normal. J's certainly happy about it, but Hayakawa buys cat ears for J. J glares (pouts) at him as Hayakawa continues to tease him, even to this day.

* * *

HC#11: Inu.

This time, Hayakawa mysteriously turns into a dog. J stays with him since he owes him. J pets Hayakawa's dog ears and sees his tail wagging. At least now, J can tell if Hayakawa's happy or not.

When J gets a tennis ball out or a Frisbee, Hayakawa's eyes light up, tail wagging. "Fetch!" Hayakawa catches the thrown object and brings it back to J, who pats him on the head, "Good boy." Once Hayakawa realizes what happened, he blushes, embarrassed.

When it comes to training, J gives commands like a lord. Whenever he says to sit, stay, roll over, or shake, Hayakawa obeys. J even gives him a treat (mostly steak cubes).

When J pets Hayakawa's tail, it feels so fluffy. Hayakawa however, is embarrassed, blushing as he tries to get J to stop stroking his tail.

"I think you're enjoying this a bit too much…" Hayakawa frowns.

J tilts his head, eyes sparkly, "Hm?"

In the face of that, Hayakawa could only comply, "…Nothing…"

However, when Hayakawa's had enough of being treated like a dog, growling as he loses himself in anger, tackling J and biting him on the neck, leaving a deep mark, tasting the coppery taste of blood. When he comes back to his senses, he lets go and licks the wound, apologizing profusely. "Mm… It's OK," J kisses him and pats his head, "I got carried away. I'm sorry…" Hayakawa nuzzles J's hair.

Of course, once Hayakawa got back to normal, J teases him with tennis balls and Frisbees. Also, he buys a pair of dog ears for Hayakawa. You could say it's payback. As for Hayakawa, his care for J went up a level since he's more than willing to obey J's commands at any time, even if it's selfish.

* * *

HC#12: Dog & Cat.

This time…they both end up as a dog and cat. Hayakawa looks at J, tail lazily wagging. Tachibana is now taking care of them.

Apparently, Hayakawa howls whenever another dog howls… or even at a picture of the moon. J and Tachibana learned the hard way.

When J hears a loud noise that hurts his sensitive ears, he jumps, fur standing up. He ends up on top of a bookcase.

Hayakawa tries to coax him down, "Here kitty…"

J hisses at him, but eventually… J says, ears drooping, "I can't get down…"

Hayakawa smiles, "It's OK… Just jump. I'll catch you."

"Alright… but you better catch me…" J grumbles as he prepares to fall.

Hayakawa laughs, "Of course…" And as promised, Hayakawa catches J. J is still in his arms for a few minutes after though…

Hayakawa holds J in a princess carry, J getting annoyed and claws threatening to come out. "Put me down."

Hayakawa still keeps his hold and his smile, tail wagging happily, "Mm~…No," is all he says as he carries J away.

Tachibana simply shakes his head at the antics of these two as he hears claws ripping into cloth and most likely wallpaper, as well as happy barks and unhappy hisses and meows. When the noise finally calmed down, Tachibana sees them curled up together, asleep with J purring.

Once the two turned back to normal, they both worked overtime to help pay for the damages.


	3. Here come Headcanons!

HC #7: Sleep.

In bed, when J sleeps, he clings to Hayakawa. Hayakawa is dismayed but too comfortable to care, so he just holds J as close to him as possible.

When J wakes up and sees the position he’s in, he blushes all morning, embarrassed. To Hayakawa, it’s so cute. Worth it.

Also, when Hayakawa’s the one who clings to J in his sleep, J gets so comfortable that he snuggles into the other, the scent of coffee beans somehow comforting.

When Hayakawa wakes up, he simply smiles as he holds J closer, mumbling, “Five more minutes,” before going back to sleep. They end up sleeping for another hour before getting up,

* * *

HC #8: Snowball Fight!

It’s the middle of winter, the heavy snowfall from last night covering the whole city. Since the school is closed due to snow, J and the guys all meet up in their snow wear, J wearing all black with the exception of a blue scarf.

They start a snowball fight, of course. As they hit each other with snowballs, Hayakawa turns the corner and sees them. Hayakawa was wearing a brown overcoat, boots, and a green scarf.

Then…a stray snowball hits Hayakawa. “Ah…” Silence…then the guys run for their lives, leaving J alone. Hayakawa, irritated, makes a snowball of his own and throws it at the nearest target: J.

J runs as he fires snowballs at Hayakawa, the both of them getting hit by snowball after snowball. Eventually, they get tired, and…after one last round of snowballs, they both collapse on the snow-covered ground, side-by-side, panting. Then, they started laughing.

After helping each other up, they went to get hot chocolate. The guys were also there… J complains that they abandoned him while Hayakawa rumpled J’s hair, both comforting him and getting the leftover snow off.

The hot chocolate was good, enticing a hum of satisfaction from both J and Hayakawa.

* * *

HC #4: Wish Upon a Star.

It was a very starry night. Hayakawa and J were waiting for a meteor shower to start.

This reminded J of a wish he’d made when he was a child. The wish that he never told anyone, as it was just an impossible fantasy.

He wished that he wasn’t part of the bloodline.

Now though, after everything he’s been through, J thinks that being a part of the bloodline isn’t so bad.

As the first star falls, and many more follow, J looks at Hayakawa then makes another wish. This time, it’s to be by his lover’s side forever.

Coincidently, Hayakawa’s wish was the same.

After making his wish, J looks at Hayakawa again, who looks back. They don’t ask what the other’s wish is, knowing that if they say it, it won’t come true. So, they kiss, Hayakawa, holding J’s waist with one arm and the other around his back. J wraps his arms around Hayakawa’s neck, tilting up on his tiptoes. It was like nothing else existed except for them and the stars.


	4. Sick

HC#9 + HC#2: Delirium and Declaration.

J collapsed with a high fever. Hayakawa volunteers to take care of him.

As Hayakawa puts on a fresh wet cloth on J’s forehead, J blinks at him from the bed, “Sorry…that you have to do this.”

“Don’t be sorry… You’re sick,” Hayakawa glares then sighs, “Besides, I don’t mind.”

“Mm…” J hums, eyes glassy.

“Now, get some sleep,” Hayakawa says.

“M’not tired yet…” J complains.

“Then…we can talk,” Hayakawa thinks of something, “What do you think about Hotaru-kun?”

“He’s like the little brother I never had,” J answers.

Hayakawa smiles, “He is, isn’t he… Shiratori-san?”

“A mother hen of a senpai.”

Hayakawa laughs then asks, “Hizakura-kun?”

“I’m pretty sure he has a crush on me.”

Hayakawa’s speechless, “…Uh…”

J continues, “Other than that, he’s like my best friend. … You know I didn’t have many friends back then.”

Clearing his throat, Hayakawa says, “…OK. Dracula-kun?”

“Dracula-kun is Dracula-kun. He’s been more active now though. That’s good… I can at least have more napping spots to myself,” J mumbles.

Chuckling, Hayakawa says, “I doubt you’d be able to nap considering your workload. Hikari-kun?”

“He’s a good person. A bit shy, but a good gardener, and very kind. He’ll be a professional in no time,” J smiles as he looks at the flowers Hikari left for him.

Hayakawa smiles, “…Glad you like him and his flowers then. Holmes and Watson?”

“They’re good journalists and good partners. Holmes is the eccentric genius while Watson’s is his sense of reason and link to society. Honestly, they should just date, if they aren’t already,” J sighs.

Hayakawa raises an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Really… They’re good for each other.”

Hayakawa asks, a bit worried, “Tachibana?”

“I’m…” J yawns, “Glad he was the one who found you… He’s a good man.”

Hayakawa’s shocked at that, but J just continues, “Besides, his caramel lattes are delicious…”

Smiling, Hayakawa says, “Glad you approve of him then,” then he asks seriously, “So…what about me? What do you think of me?”

However, “Zzz….” J fell asleep. Shaking his head, Hayakawa could only helplessly say, “Later then… Get some rest,” as he pats J’s head, J leaning into his touch. He tucks J in and leaves the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Hayakawa is back and J’s fever still hasn’t gone down.

“Tell me, what do you think of me?” Hayakawa asks.

J blinks, “You… I feel so small when compared to you. You always beat me… while I barely managed to catch up… I feel like I’m not good enough sometimes…”

At J’s sad smile, Hayakawa’s speechless for a moment before retorting, “Don’t put yourself down like that… I’m not perfect. Even I lose and make mistakes sometimes…” He strokes J’s cheek, “So don’t worry about what anyone else thinks and just do your best.”

“But… that Butler competition… was my loss…” J says in disbelief.

“That competition showed me how much you’ve grown… I’m proud of you,” Hayakawa smiles.

“R-really?” J stutters.

Hayakawa nods, and they both blush. Seeing J looking away, refusing to meet his eyes, he can’t tell if that red on his cheeks is the fever or embarrassment…so he doesn’t ask. J’s red ears, however, are enough.

Instead, J asks him a question, “Why do you want to protect me?”

Hayakawa’s surprised by this, but still answers honestly, “I don’t protect you just out of a sense of duty…it’s because I love you.”

J’s shocked face gets Hayakawa to chuckle, “Truth is, I’ve been in love with you for a while now… So, really…even if you don’t remember after your fever breaks, you can’t escape me.”

J hides in the covers, grumbling, “I couldn’t escape, even if I wanted to…”

Hayakawa laughs as he pats J’s head, which was sticking out from under the covers, J unconsciously leaning into his hand.

They stay like that until J falls asleep again.

* * *

A few days later, J is better but doesn’t remember much from when he was sick. All he remembers is a large hand comforting him, which he would lean into…then he realizes that it was Hayakawa’s hand. He blushes but just says that he doesn’t remember anything to Hayakawa out of embarrassment.

Hayakawa does use his power to connect with J’s, flooding his mind with memories of their talks when he was sick. J blushes after the memory transfer completed, Hayakawa smirking as he waves to J, who could only wave back before putting his head in his hands, groaning at what is now his life.


	5. In a Parallel World...

HC#13: Parallel.

In this world, there is a young lord and his butler…or in this case, a young prince and his knight. The prince now has to make a choice: whether or not to destroy the power that has been in their family for centuries for the sake of the world.

“Whatever you choose, I’ll always be by your side,” Knight Hayakawa says as he kisses the back of the prince’s hand.

Prince J blushes, “You… Ugh!” He rumples his own hairs, “I can’t win against you, can I?!”

The knight chuckles and hugs the prince, “I wouldn’t say that but…” he kisses him on the lips. “Mm…” J moans.

“You’re close to victory…” the knight whispers, “As long as you’re by my side.”

The prince glares, “That’s so cliché of you…”

“But romantic, right?”

J’s face is blank as he just says, “…Just kiss me again.”

Hayakawa smiles, “With pleasure,” and they kiss again.

“Still…if you died…I…would be alone. So, you’re not allowed to die on me, OK?” J worries.

“As you wish…but, you’re not allowed to die on me either,” Hayakawa assures.

“Of course I won’t die!” J yells, “Who do you take me for?”

Hayakawa laughs, “My apologies, J…” he kisses him on the cheek, “Forgive me?”

J blushes and nods, “Mm…”


	6. Getting Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one gets drunk.

HC#10.1: Drunk.

When J walked into Café de Wayne at that moment, where there were no customers, it was a mistake.

Hayakawa and Tachibana were drinking. Tachibana was holding his liquor, but Hayakawa…his eyes were glazed over and his face was red.

“Is he drunk?”

Tachibana nods while J sighs. Then, Hayakawa opens his mouth, saying something that J would rather he not say…. J forcibly shuts Hayakawa’s mouth with his hand, red-faced with embarrassment, “OK…I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

Hayakawa pushes J’s hand away, finishing his sentence as Tachibana laughs. “Shut it! Don’t say any more!” J yells before he forcibly drags Hayakawa away.

* * *

After they enter Hayakawa’s apartment, as soon as the door closed, J is immediately pinned to the door and kissed. Frozen for a moment, J feels Hayakawa nip his lower lip, J involuntarily gasping as Hayakawa deepened the kiss. Then, after leaving J breathless, they proceed to the bedroom.

* * *

In the morning, Hayakawa wakes up with a headache. He didn’t remember anything from last night except drinking with Tachibana. Then, he sees J next to him, and he realized that they were both nude. Facepalming himself, Hayakawa groans.

When J finally wakes up, he sees Hayakawa staring at him nervously. “I’ll take responsibility for this,” Hayakawa says grimly.

J blinks at him, saying, “If I didn’t like you back, I would’ve knocked you out as soon as we were in bed.”

Hayakawa blinks at him before J continues, “Besides…you passed out as soon as we took our clothes off and made out. You left me hanging…”

“S-sorry…”Hayakawa blushes.

“Don’t apologize,” J shakes his head, “But…can we try dating and see how that goes?”

Hayakawa nods in agreement before they get breakfast and a cure for hangovers.

As for what Hayakawa told Tachibana…let’s just say that J took care of that.

* * *

HC#10.2: Drunk Alt.

When Hayakawa picked up the phone, he didn’t expect this to happen.

J was calling him, “Hey… I’m at a party right now… and I think the punch was spiked… Can you come to pick me up?”

Shaking his head, Hayakawa says, “Yeah, J. I’ll be right over,” and hangs up.

* * *

When Hayakawa got there, the party was already a bit too loud. J walked out from the front door, and into Hayakawa’s arms.

J’s face was red and he was giggling… _‘Yup, he’s drunk.’_

* * *

Hayakawa takes J back to his place. When the door closed, J was seated on the couch. Getting his a glass of water, Hayakawa told him, “Drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”

J sips the water. After he put the glass down, J beckons Hayakawa to come closer. When he sees Hayakawa cautiously do so, he grabs Hayakawa’s tie and drags him down into a kiss.

 _‘For a drunk, he’s strong…’_ Hayakawa’s eyes widen as J sloppily kisses him. When J parts his lips away an inch, panting with his face red and eyes diluted, Hayakawa lost his composure. He kissed J again, then carried him to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, J wakes up, his head pounding, not remembering much other than that party and calling Hayakawa. Then, he sees that both Hayakawa and himself were nude in bed. Eyes widening in shock, he looks at himself in the mirror, seeing the numerous marks on his body. One on his neck, one on his shoulders, and even one on his collarbone.

Blushing, he hides under the covers, beside himself with embarrassment. Hayakawa smiles at him, no remorse on his face as he smoothes J’s rumpled hair and kisses him. Then, he says, “I love you,” which causes J to cover himself more, hiding like a bunny in its borrow, his ears red.

After teasing J for a while longer, Hayakawa finally tells him, “We didn’t get very far. After getting undressed and making out, you passed out when I finished marking you. You even mumbled, “I love you” as you snuggled into me.”

Glaring, J threw a pillow…right into Hayakawa’s face.

“Alright…I deserved that,” he admits as the pillow falls down on his lap, “So… are we lovers now?”

J reluctantly agrees as Hayakawa happily gets him a hangover cure.


	7. CCTV Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes and Watson are no match for J.

HC#5: Video.

It starts with a whisper, becomes a rumor, then becomes gossip. When it comes to the newspaper club, they don’t miss much, especially Holmes and Watson.

Lately, they’ve noticed J and Hayakawa acting strangely. They try to tail them, but more often than not, are shaken off.

* * *

When watching CCTV footage, they get the surprise of a lifetime…

On one of the videos, J is meeting Hayakawa under the cover of some trees…only to pin the man to a tree and kiss him. After leaving Hayakawa breathless, J unbuttons his shirt and marks his shoulder.

Holmes is intrigued at the new scoop while Watson’s blushing at the scene. They then go through another video, only to see that same thing happen…but with J being pinned to the tree this time.

* * *

When they confront the two, Holmes and Watson show them the videos.

J and Hayakawa are silent…before J speaks calmly, “As Student Council President… you’re not allowed to show this to anyone. Erase the videos.”

“We have freedom of the press,” Holmes says, which basically means,  _‘Make me.’_

J glares as he accepts that challenge, “Fine…then I suppose you newspaper club can run without its budget then…”

“That’s an abuse of power!” Holmes complains.

“Well, you should’ve thought of that before confronting me about my relationships,” J calmly says before raising his voice, “which are none of your business!”

J takes a breath before continuing calmly, “Now…are you going to erase the videos or not?”

“…Fine,” Holmes surrenders as he can’t in good conscience have the newspaper club’s budget get cut because of him.

Hayakawa is now kind of scared of J…OK not really, but he is proud all the same.

Hayakawa asks Watson, “Why didn’t you stop him?”

Watson replies sheepishly, “When he’s fired up like this…Not much can stop him.”

At that, the videos did get erased as promised and J didn’t cut the newspaper club’s budget.


	8. Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When looking through a hundred-year-old photo album, Hayakawa and J remember fond memories as they make fun of each other and try to embarrass each other. Then, they spill the biggest secret, one that they never told the guys...until now.

HC#3: Album.

This photo album was from over a hundred years ago…and was supposed to be lost for good…and yet it’s here.

At Café de Wayne, everyone was gathered around the table, looking at the photos. Hayakawa and J mostly, since it brought back memories and nostalgia.

As they viewed the photos, one of which was of J when he was five, the guys cooed.

“You were so cute back then…I wonder what happened?” Hayakawa teases.

J glares mockingly, “You…that’s what happened.”

Another photo was of Hayakawa when he was eight.

“Huh…you looked so cute back then. Wonder what happened~?” J teases.

Hayakawa trembles in irritation, “You know what happened…”

J mockingly smiles, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

At this, Hayakawa could only rumple J’s hair in retaliation, J wincing.

* * *

As they saw the photos, some were particularly embarrassing…and so, both Hayakawa and J try to spill each other’s embarrassing secrets, only for the other to stop them physically. Whether it be by forcibly shutting one’s mouth, pressing one down, or tackling and wrestling each other on the floor…which they did.

However, this got the both of them laughing, mostly at their own ridiculousness while preventing precious secrets from spilling. Their laughter was crisp and clear, very enjoyable as it got everyone else to smile.

One particular photo was when Hayakawa and J first met. They both smiled at the memory fondly.

* * *

Eventually, they get to the last photo…which was of Hayakawa, J, and Tenna.

“Oh…I remember that one. Wasn’t it from the week before…” J started but changed his mind, “Never mind.”

“What? The week before what? Spill!” Holmes was interested in why they wouldn’t talk about this.

Hayakawa and J look at each other before nodding. “Well…it doesn’t matter now, so we might as well tell you…” Hayakawa sighs, “It was from a week before I was supposed to marry Tenna…”

“And Hayakawa-san was supposed to be my….brother-in-law,” J finishes.

This blew the guys’ minds, “WHAT?!”

“You two…were supposed to be in-laws…” Dracula-kun stammers.

“We almost were…but then the time distortion happened and…well, you know the rest,” J and Hayakawa rubs the back of their necks, sighing.

“Wow…” the guys gape.

Then, J and Hayakawa closed the album, Hayakawa taking it back. “We won’t ever talk of this again…so please never mention it again!” is all Hayakawa and J say before going home.

This left the guys to their own thoughts, and they all unanimously decide to never talk about this nor about in-laws again.


	9. Storm

It was a cloudy day…according to the weather report, there's a storm coming.

J gets a letter and reads it before throwing it on the table.

"Hah?! A challenge letter?!" Haruto yells.

J nods before sighing.

"You aren't going, are you?" Hotaru asks.

"It's obviously a trap…" J states, "But I still have to go."

"Huh?"

"If you know then…" Haruto wants to argue but is interrupted.

"If Senpai wants to end this, then I should end it…" J says, his face blank.

"But…" Hotaru frowns.

J smiles, "I'll be fine… I'll call after I'm done, so don't worry."

Haruto sighs, "Fine…but after 16:00 if we don't hear from you…"

Patting his friend on the shoulder, J says, "I know…"

As the others leave, J walks to his challenge.

* * *

At an abandoned warehouse…

J enters, and sees his Senpai along with several thugs. Ten…twenty…thirty…fifty thugs.

"Welcome! You made it!" Senpai claps his hands.

Sighing, J says, "Let's get started…you said you wanted to settle this, right?"

Senpai smiles, "Oh…I intend to… Get him!"

The thugs surround J and start swinging their fists, weapons, etc. J's skilled enough to dodge them and fight back.

That is…until one of them pulls a knife on J and stabs J in the back. J turns around and kicks the guy off, the knife slipping out and falling onto the ground as J bled.

The blood stained J's clothes before flowing onto the floor. Angered, J's red aura comes out and he goes all out on the remaining thugs.

When the fight as over, J was covered in bloodstains, his clothes ripped up in places and dirty, but still standing, panting.

The thugs, however, were either knocked out cold or groaning in pain. Senpai was trembling in fear facing J, who looked like a monster to him.

"You…what are you?" Senpai yells as he tries to find a way out.

J only sighs, "Does this settle our score yet?"

Senpai nods furiously, "Yes! It's settled! You win…so…I'll leave you alone, OK?"

J glares at him, "Scram…other than school…never let me see your face again."

"Hai!" Senpai yells as he runs away.

Shaking his head and sighing, J runs a hand through his hair, feeling a cold sweat. As he walks toward the entrance of the warehouse, he sees that's it's already raining heavily.

As the adrenaline was starting to wear off, J walks out, the rain feeling good on his face. He went into a nearby wooded area, and leaned against a tree, his back aching in pain. Panting, feeling all the pain he suffered, J rests against the tree, the rain thoroughly soaking him.

Closing his eyes, 'I'm tired…closing my eyes for a minute should be OK, right?' J passes out right after.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Haruto's pacing inside Café de Wayne, anxious. He checks the time. 16:30 PM.

"J…I hope he's OK…" Haruto frowns.

"What're you worried about?" Tachibana asks.

"J…got a challenge letter today…and he hasn't come back yet…" Haruto explains, "It's 16:30, he should be back by now…"

"Well…don't worry. J's strong. He can handle himself in a fight. Maybe he just forgot to call you…," Tachibana tries to assure him.

Haruto sighs, "I hope you're right…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hayakawa was finishing his last delivery when he sees something shiny in the woods. Curious, he went toward it, only to see J leaning against a tree, his eyes closed, uniform dirty, soaked and shredded, blood on the corner of J's mouth.

"J?" Hayakawa calls out to him but gets no response. He went up to J and felt his pulse, 'Still breathing…' he sighs in relief. He hauls J off the tree, leaning his head against his shoulder…when he noticed the wound on J's back, he narrowed his eyes. 'Stab wound… but it's not very deep. I'm surprised he hasn't bled out yet…'

Picking J up, he runs home.

* * *

When home, Hayakawa put J gently onto the bed, J's head on a pillow before stripping him. His clothes were soaked, and so was J, his black hair dripping water. Getting the first aid kit, Hayakawa treated J's wounds, applying disinfectant and bandages. J never even stirred once.

Once done with the treatment, Hayakawa felt J's forehead, which was burning hot. 'Fever…probably from being in the rain too long.'

He puts a blanket over J before getting medicine. Then, he gets a phone call, "Hello?… Yeah… Actually, J's with me… Did he now?… Hai. I'll take care of him here… You're welcome. Bye."

Sighing, Hayakawa goes back to the room where J is with the medicine. Sitting on the bed by J's side, Hayakawa watches him sleep. "You've very troublesome…" he says before opens J's mouth, popping a pill into it. Getting some water, Hayakawa gulps some before closing his lips on J's, making J drink and swallow the pill.

"Haa…" Hayakawa pants he parts his lips from J's. J still isn't responding… Putting a hand on his head, 'What am I doing?' he asks himself before going to take a hot shower.

The rain was still pouring heavily, and thunder sounds.

* * *

When J woke up, he slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I?"

"In my bed, in my apartment," Hayakawa answers.

J looks to the side, seeing Hayakawa shirtless on the bed, right by his side. Sitting up, J blinks, the sound of roaring rain in his ears.

"Are you OK?" Hayakawa asks.

J puts a hand on his head, "Yeah…" Then he notices, "Why am I…"

"I found you passed out and leaning against a tree…You were soaked, so I put your clothes in the laundry after I patched you up," Hayakawa says as he puts his hand on J's forehead, "Good…your fever went down."

"Thank you…" J mutters.

"Care to tell me why you went to a fight with no backup?" Hayakawa frowns.

J chuckles, "You can't protect me forever, you know… Besides, I handled it."

"By 'handled it' you mean getting stabbed, injured, and exhausted to the point that you passed out and got a fever?" Hayakawa glares.

"That's not what I…!" J tries to retort.

"But it happened…" Hayakawa sighs, "Why can't you let me help and protect you?"

J keeps silent, gripping the sheets. Hayakawa asks again, "Why can't you let me protect you? I need a reason, J…"

J trembles before he says it, "If you died…if you died protecting me...because of me...I'd never forgive myself! I hate myself enough for not being strong enough …to protect myself or you…so, I'd rather you not protect me all the time, or at all!"

Hayakawa's eyes widen in shock at this before frowning, "J… I'd protect you even if you didn't need or want it. That's how devoted I am to my vow."

"Don't protect me out of duty," J glares, red-faced with tears threatening to spill.

Hayakawa smiles as he puts his hand on J's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears, "It's not just out of a sense of duty…" He kisses J, deepening it as J closes his eyes, giving in.

When Hayakawa pulls back, he pants heavily. J stares at him, blushing from his cheeks to his ears.

Hayakawa smiles, "Do I need a reason to protect the one I love?"

J hides under the covers, making a cocoon around himself, making Hayakawa chuckle, "I fed you medicine for your fever too…"

"At least it wasn't a suppository…" J mutters.

"Ah…I actually do have those. Do you want…" Hayakawa teases.

"No!" J yells.

Laughing, Hayakawa prompts a hand on his chin as lightning flashes. He reaches under the covers, pulling J into his arms.

J's frozen stiff before Hayakawa licks his ear, causing J to shudder. Sighing and giving up, J relaxes in Hayakawa's hold.

Hayakawa smiles as he pulls the covers over them, "Just know that if you get sick again, I'll use the suppositories."

"Just let me sleep…" J mutters as he ignores that and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Hayakawa nods, "OK…" as he too falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning, the storm had passed, the sky blue and sun shining. There was even a rainbow out.

J woke up first, still trapped in Hayakawa's hold, but comfortable. J blushes as he pecks Hayakawa's cheek…then he feels a hand squeezing his. Hayakawa smiles at him, sparkling.

"You were awake?!" J yells as he puts his face in his hands, embarrassed.

Hayakawa says, still sparkling, "Yeah…You're very cute."

J groans as Hayakawa took J's hands and kissed his fingers...before giving J a good morning kiss.

Later, the two end up dating. That Senpai also got expelled and was never heard from again. As for the suppositories... Well, let's just say J did get sick once again, much to Hayakawa's pleasure.


	10. Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one of them died...

HC: Death?

It was unexpected… No one could've predicted it nor stopped it… Hayakawa was dead, laying on the ground like he was asleep.

J tries to revive him, pouring his power and life energy into him but…no response.

Tears flowing down his face, J grits his teeth, then screams. Rage in his blood, J's power flows through him, covering him in a raging blue light as his eyes turn blue as well, unleashing his full power.

'Burning my life force…? Screw it! I don't care anymore!' J's glares as he takes down the enemy that killed Hayakawa, moving at an incredibly fast speed, almost inhuman. Disappearing and reappearing while fighting, his body a blur.

After taking down the enemy, he pants, the energy still flowing. As his friends try to approach him, J glares at them, "Leave me alone…" before disappearing at instantly like the wind.

It was some time later that… Hayakawa woke up, coughing up blood. He gets up slowly. "J…"

When J sees him up, he immediately appears before him, the blue energy yet to fade. Hayakawa smiles, "I'm OK…so, please don't cry."

J cries, tears flowing down his cheeks as Hayakawa gently wipes them away. A green energy flowed, soothing the blue one's flood. J collapses into Hayakawa's arms, fainting from exhaustion as the blue energy completely faded.

Hayakawa picks him up bridal style, taking him home.

When J wakes up, Hayakawa tell him, "Never do that again." All J cares about is that Hayakawa's still here with him, so he smiles, seeming to not regret a thing.

* * *

HC: Death v.2

J is dead, laying on the ground like he's simply fallen asleep.

Hayakawa, having failed his vow, 'My life…what use is my life if he's gone…!' He gently kisses J's forehead, leaving a wisp of power and life energy before his body glowed green, unbridled rage flowing as he unleashes his full power, his eyes turning green.

He defeats his enemy at an inhumanly fast speed, his body a blur as he strikes with precision.

After, he goes back to J's body…only to see J cough as he wakes up. Once J sees him, he hugs him, blue energy soothing the green one.

Hayakawa sighs in relief, and hugs back, his power fading as he collapses on top of J, taking J down with him. Tachibana helps J get Hayakawa home.

When he wakes up, Hayakawa sees J asleep by his side, and smiles. J mutters in his sleep, "Never do that again, idiot…"

Hayakawa could only laugh at that, "OK…" as he holds J, falling back asleep.


	11. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon meets AU. shoutout for Butlers: Shatter Stars by ShaiShizuka8. thanks for letting me borrow them! Plz check it out!

HC: Worlds Collide

It was sudden, unexpected, and down right absurd! A vortex suddenly opened and out popped…another J and Hayakawa, crashing into the other versions of themselves before closing again.

The two versions of J and Hayakawa get up, and stared at each other, confused.

"I'm guessing you're me from another world then?" Hayakawa says.

The other Hayakawa nods, "Probably…"

J tilts his head to the side, curious as he asks, "Do you want to know what we know then? Since we're from a parallel world, we might as well share information."

The other J nods, "Then…don't you want to know why the bloodline exists in the first place? Why we even have these powers, or why there has to be a sacrifice every hundred years? I could tell you if you want and more…"

"You can?" J and Hayakawa ask.

J nods, smiling, "Yeah…"

Hayakawa says, "I don't know…"

"The bloodline only brings sadness and death… I once wished that I wasn't part of it at all…and you did the same, didn't you?" J says, gesturing to the other J, who sadly nods.

Hayakawa's still hesitant before the J before him asks, "Do you want to know the truth about the bloodline or not?"

Hayakawa relents, and lets him tell them the truth.

They both are speechless, "Wow…"

"But…how're we supposed to tell each other apart now?" J asks.

The Js and Hayakawas stand side-by-side, each looking identical to the other.

One of the Hayakawa's suggested, "Then we say something about each other that only we know."

They agree with that.

One J says, "I once declared that I would solve the mystery of the bloodline and Tenna's sacrifice. After that, I would drag Hayakawa-san out to play in the snow."

Then, one of the Hayakawas starts laughing as the J that spoke pouted. "S-sorry…haa…it's just…ha-ha… That would be something you'd do…!"

"Kouma…come here," he says after he's finished laughing.

Kouma pouts, "Not unless you say something only we'd know."

He shakes his head, "Alright…well, I have a cabin, you like walking along the river while holding hands, and… you're no longer a virgin thanks to me," being quite proud of that last statement.

Kouma blushes, "That's Tsubasa alright…"

Tsubasa laughs as he pulls Kouma to his side, hugging him.

"Just what is your relationship, exactly?" Hayakawa asks.

Tsubasa grins, "He's my lover. I'll protect him with all my power."

Kouma sighs, "You just had to tell them didn't you…"

J and Hayakawa stare in disbelief, blushing.

"Ah… I think you broke them…" Kouma comments.

Tsubasa rubs the back of his head, "Sorry…"

The other two snap out of it.

Kouma changes the subject, asking, "You ever heard Tsubasa curse before?"

"No…" J shakes his head.

Kouma smiles, "I've only heard it once. It was when…mph!" His mouth got covered by Tsubasa's hand.

"They don't need to know that…" He smiles darkly as Kouma takes the hand away from his mouth.

* * *

Tsubasa takes Hayakawa to the side to talk to him. "He's some advice for you… Never die in front of J."

Hayakawa startles at that as Tsubasa continues, "If he lost you…he'd be all alone… He would rage, grieve, despair…and blame himself. Kouma said that he'd probably not care about his own life anymore… That he'd use it to destroy the bloodline itself since it took me from him. So, don't die on him. Live as long as possible."

Hayakawa nods, accepting this information. Tsubasa says, "Also…" he looks toward the Kouma and J, who're having a conversation of their own, "Trust me…J cares about you more than he'd like to admit, even to himself."

Hayakawa smiles. Then, the two pairs get back to their places.

* * *

"You know how to seal the time vortex for good?" J and Hayakawa ask.

Kouma smiles, "Yeah… I also know how to destroy the bloodline itself, although I don't know what'll happen afterwards."

He gets a look from Hayakawa and J. "Don't look at me like that. When I said I don't know, I really don't know!"

Kouma sighs, "Thing is…I particularly don't care if the bloodline is destroyed or not… As long as my love is by my side, I don't care about that at all."

Tsubasa kisses him on the cheek as Kouma blushes.

Hayakawa and J accept that answer.

Tsubasa and Kouma smile, "Well…we should get going. It's time to go back home for us."

Kouma pulls Tsubasa by the tie, kissing him on the lips as he uses magic to form a blue-green chain connecting their wrists together. "This is?" Tsubasa questions as he lifts the chain.

Smiling innocently, Kouma answers, "Just wanted to make sure we don't get separated in the vortex this time."

Tsubasa, Hayakawa, and J sweat-drop.

Tsubasa hugs Kouma, whispering in his ear, making Kouma blush again. J asks what he said.

"You don't want to know…" Kouma says, a bit embarrassed.

"Just about going on a romantic date… Then devouring him in bed as dessert," Tsubasa grins.

Kouma yells, "I'm not food!"

'We shouldn't have asked…' is what Hayakawa and J are thinking at this time.

"Oh yeah…" Tsubasa starts, "The Tachibana in my world brings men home so…"

Kouma interrupts, "Should you really be telling them that?"

"It's not like he'll find out and kick me out…"

"… I'm going to tell him."

Tsubasa startles, "Don't!"

Kouma doesn't give an inch, "Nope! Still going to tell him!"

"I'll let you top?" Tsubasa says in a hurry.

"…OK. Tonight?" Kouma accepts?

"Sure sure," Tsubasa assures.

Kouma smiles, "Deal."

Then, hand-in-hand, their powers together turn white and crackle with energy, opening another vortex. They went home like that, the chain connecting them growing blue roses, leaving one behind.

* * *

Hayakawa and J sigh, exhausted by the excitement today once the vortex closed. Picking up the rose, they looked at each other. "Do you want to…" they blush before shaking their heads, "Nah!"

They went about the rest of the day like nothing happened. After, they did manage to seal the vortex for good. As for whether they dated or not…it's up to your imaginations.

As for Tsubasa and Kouma, they went about their lives like nothing happened as well…along with going on that promised date and…other things.


	12. Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me pocky plz.

HC: Pocky Day

J and Hayakawa had no idea how they were convinced into doing this…. Playing the pocky game.

Currently, J had a piece of pocky in his mouth, just waiting to be eaten, a slight blush on his cheeks. Of course, the pocky was green tea, or matcha flavored.

Hayakawa carefully bites the other end of the stick, eating it and steadily getting closer to J. As soon as they were about to kiss, J was about to pull away when Hayakawa suddenly grabbed J's hand and pulled him forward into a kiss.

J's eyes widened in shock, his body frozen.

As soon as Hayakawa let go, J blushes a heavy red, speechless, and so he runs away.

Hayakawa smiles to himself as he puts a finger to his lips, remembering the feel of J's soft lips.

* * *

Meanwhile…

J's beside himself with embarrassment, still remembering Hayakawa's soft hands and lips. Shaking his head, he tries to forget about it….but he can't.

* * *

When they next meet, it's awkward…

"Can I kiss you again?" Hayakawa asks, making J blush lightly.

"I can't get you out of my mind…so please?" he asks again, which only makes J's blush darken, but… J nods.

"I can't stop thinking about you either…" J shyly says.

Pleased, Hayakawa takes that as permission to kiss him, and so he does.

"We still have a box of pocky left…do you want to…Mph!" He tries to ask but is interrupted.

Hayakawa sent a perplexed look at J, who was currently sticking a stick of pocky in his mouth.

"You do it this time," J says before he bites down on the other end of the stick, eating it until they kiss again, Hayakawa smiling at him with a slight blush on his cheeks while J blushes heavily again.

Eventually, they finish the whole box of Pocky.


	13. Soulmates

HC: Soulmates AU.

In a certain world, soulmates exist. They can feel each other's emotions. In order to find each other, they have unique soul marks on their bodies. However, they can also suppress those emotions for a multitude of reasons and never find their soul mate. Sometimes, their emotion sharing can be one-sided as well. This is a story where one such pair of soul mates were lucky to find each other.

J had never met his soulmate yet… when his family died. His parents and sister died in a car accident, and he was the only one alive.

He feels lost, sad, lonely, and angry at the world…but he soulmate probably won't understand his feelings. Then…he feels sympathy from his soulmate, which makes him start crying.

After a good cry, he…decides that he doesn't want to feel this sad again…and in order to not harm his soulmate with this bombardment of emotions… so he tries to keep his emotions under control, locking up his heart.

From then on, he doesn't let anyone get too close to him.

* * *

Years later…

J looks in the mirror, seeing his soul mark. It's a blue rose on the back of his left hand. As he puts on his uniform, he puts on black gloves to hide the mark.

He has no hope of finding his soulmate, and even if they did find each other, he doubts they'll become lovers. Platonic soulmates maybe…but never lovers.

When J meets Hayakawa for the first time…they get along. However, for some reason, J feels a bit too comfortable with him…which makes him uncomfortable. J persists in seeing him, if only because he did like Hayakawa…that is until Hayakawa took off his white gloves, revealing a blue rose soul mark.

J had found his soul mate…he should've been thrilled…but he chose to run away instead. As he ran, he saw Hayakawa chasing him, so J ran faster…until he met a dead end. Panting, Hayakawa approached him like he would a small animal…and pinning J to a wall.

* * *

Hayakawa hoped to meet his soulmate one day, just like everyone else… but he suddenly felt immense sadness, loneliness, and anger along with a sense of being lost from his soulmate… He tried to sympathize with them, but that only brought sadness and tears. When he was about to try something else, he felt the emotions be suppressed with indifference…but the loneliness was still there.

Hayakawa wanted his soulmate to cry on his shoulder, to bring them comfort, and tell them that it'll be OK…

* * *

Years later…

He finds J, and immediately feels that he can't leave him alone. When he takes off his white gloves, J's face was surprised, then he immediately runs away.

Hayakawa chased after him, of course, as he felt the emotions of his soulmate after such a long time.

After cornering J at a dead end and pinning him to the wall, he slammed his hand on the wall, brushing J's hair, looking down at him. Seeing J's trembling and wide eyes, Hayakawa asked him, "Tell me, what do you feel right row?"

J's silent as he trembles, shivering.

"You feel both scared and relieved, right?" he says as he stares into J's golden eyes.

"!" J gasps.

Hayakawa smiles, "Because I feel scared and relieved too…my soulmate…"

J shudders at that word.

"You can't escape me now…so let's talk?" Hayakawa speaks in a gentle tone, to which J shyly nods, knowing that he's been beaten and can't run away anymore.

* * *

At Hayakawa's place, they talk a lot. J doesn't expect them to become lovers though.

"It's OK. We'll take this relationship slowly," Hayakawa smiles, assuring his soulmate. Then, he asks, "What made you so upset that time?"

J knew what he was talking about…so he tells him about his family. Afterwards, Hayakawa just hugs him, feeling comforted, assured, secure, safe, and that everything will be OK. These feelings made J break down crying into Hayakawa's chest as Hayakawa tightened his grip around him.

After a while of crying, Hayakawa kisses him. J didn't push him away, feeling love for the first time in a long time, giving into the kiss as a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

Calming down, Hayakawa's fingers brush the tears away, "I know I said we should take it slow but… Can we try dating?" He pressed his forehead to J's. J smiles, "Yeah…"

"Can I see your soul mark?" Hayakawa asks.

J takes off his black gloves, revealing his blue rose mark. Hayakawa takes J's hand and kisses the mark, causing J to blush. They walk hand-in-hand, both of their soul marks touching, together hopefully, until the end of their lives, the both of them content.

And so ends this story…for now.


	14. Wolf & Fox

HC: Animal AU.

There was once a fox in the woods. This fox was called J, and he was a silver fox. His beautiful black fur coat and sparkling golden eyes captivated many, including hunters.

One day, while on a stroll, J encountered a wolf. This wolf, he had never seen before and decided to observe it for a bit.

The wolf was handsome with fur the shade of a yellow sun, and eyes a beautiful shade of purple.

As a fox, J didn't need to worry about the wolf eating him, so he casually approached…only to smell something.

'This…' J paused as he sniffed.

Then, out of nowhere, he was pounced on by the wolf, enticing a yelp from J.

"What are you…" J starts a sentence before he sees the wolf's eyes. He was stunned by those purple eyes before quickly snapping out of it.

"Don't worry… I won't eat you…" the wolf smiles.

J sniffs for a bit before realizing, "Are you in rut?"

"Yeah…" the wolf responds, "But I won't eat you like that…at least not until we're back at my den."

"Huh?!" J exclaims before being dragged along to the wolf's den. Before he realized it, he's on a cozy pile of blankets in a cave, the fire put out, and the wolf on top of him, looming over him as he panted heavily.

'So he won't eat me, but devour me like  _that_ …? WTF!' J tries to struggle, but he's no match against a wolf's strength.

The wolf kisses him, leaving J breathless. Panting, J glares as he tries to push him off, but it's again useless.

"It's OK. I'll be gentle, so don't struggle…" the wolf whispers in his ear before nipping it.

J flinches and shudders, a blush on his cheeks. The wolf's husky voice was sexy and alluring.

Then, the wolf mounted J and bit his nape. J moans, "No…" as he clawed the blankets underneath himself.

Licking his lips, the wolf licks J lovingly, pleased that the fox has ceased struggling. He then proceeded to breed him.

* * *

A few hours later…

J woke up with blankets wrapped around him, his behind sore and back aching as the fire roared.

'I got kidnapped by a wolf in rut and bred like a female…' Just thinking about it made J sulk. But… 'This wolf is really handsome…and very good in bed…' he blushes.

When the wolf came back, he brought food. A few fish were put on the fire for grilling. As they cooked, the wolf nuzzled J.

"Sorry for…you know," the wolf blushes slightly, which was cute.

J shakes his head, "It's OK….just… I never got your name."

"I'm Hayakawa," the wolf introduces himself.

J smiles, "I'm J."

'Beautiful…and so cute,' Hayakawa smiles back.

From then on, they were an inseparable pair.


	15. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

HC: Christmas Special

At a Christmas party, everyone is exchanging gifts, drinking, eating, and overall having fun. However…at this party, someone put up mistletoe.

Many have ended up as victims of this tradition. That includes: Hikari shyly kissing Dracula on the cheek, and Shiratori kissing Hotaru on the forehead. Even Holmes and Watson ended up under it once. Watson, surprisingly, kissed Holmes on the lips.

At this moment, everyone gave money to Hotaru, much to Watson's shock. Apparently, there was a bet about them dating or not. Of course, Hotaru won.

However, the most surprising was Haruto, J, Hayakawa, and Tachibana.

Haruto was blushing while J was awkward under the mistletoe. Haruto still kissed J on the cheek despite this. Unfortunately for him… he got caught again but with Dracula this time. Dracula bravely kissed his cheek though, much to Haruto's embarrassment.

Tachibana really couldn't help but tease Hayakawa, kissing him on the cheek.

When the night was over and mostly everyone when home, J stayed to help clean up.

"You don't have to do this, you know…"

"I know…but, old habits die hard."

Hayakawa and J smile at each other as they sweep.

Then, Tachibana noticed, "Ah… you two are under the mistletoe."

Looking up, they saw that they indeed were under it. It was silent as they looked at each other. That continued until they just couldn't take it anymore.

Hayakawa bravely cupped J's cheek, leaning in for the kiss. With the way it was angled, it was obvious that Hayakawa was aiming for J's forehead. However, J was fidgeting, and the kiss ended up landing in his lips instead!

Hayakawa flinched back in surprise, standing stock-still. J's cheeks flushed a bright red along with his ears. "I…I gotta go! See you!" as he ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Blinking, still in shock, "What just happened?"

"You kissed J on the lips, then he ran away," Tachibana commented.

Hayakawa touches a finger to his lips, 'J's lips were soft…and that expression when he ran…' He smiles, feeling that he would like to see that expression on J's face again.

* * *

Meanwhile, J was leaning against a bench, trying to catch his breath. 'He…kissed me. My first kiss too…but, it doesn't mean anything, right? It's just a stupid tradition…but if that's true then… why is my heart beating so fast?'

Shaking his head, J calms himself down before going home.

* * *

For a few days, J avoids Hayakawa. Frustrated, Hayakawa eventually corners J in an alley with a strained smile.

"We need to talk about this…"

J immediately denies him, "No we don't," as he searches for a way to escape.

With every step Hayakawa takes forward, J takes a step back as he keeps denying him…until J slips on a patch of black ice, falling as Hayakawa tries to catch him…but they both ended up on the pavement.

Opening his eyes, J rubs the back of his head, his body cast in shadow, "Ow…" Then when he looks up, he sees Hayakawa above him, his face and body so close to him.

Hayakawa's eyes were half-lidded as he stared into J's frightened golden eyes, his back arched, arms on either side of J's head as he supported himself up. "You OK?"

His question snapped J out of it, a heavy blush on his cheeks, "Uh…yeah… I'm OK."

Hayakawa snaked a hand towards J's head, brushing away his bangs, "Hm…doesn't seem like there's a bump or anything…" J shivers at the touch, biting his lower lip in an attempt to not make a sound.

When Hayakawa finally pushed himself off of J, J breathes a sigh of relief. Offering a hand, Hayakawa helps J up… but just as J was about to let go, that hand gripped tightly, not letting J escape.

"You feel like talking now?" Hayakawa smirks in triumph.

J sighs, nodding his head, knowing that he can't escape now, "Fine…"

As they walk out of the alley, hand-in-hand, this time, it was Hayakawa that slipped on black ice…and because he was holding J's hand, J got pulled in too.

From the resulting fall, J opened his eyes and sees that he's on top of Hayakawa now…and that his head is on his chest. J can hear his heartbeat, which was beating fast. Blushing, J immediately gets off of Hayakawa and offers him a hand.

Hayakawa smiles and takes the offered hand while J turns his head away, trying to hide his blush.

* * *

As for what they talked about… Hayakawa would kill me if he knew I told you...that guy is scary when he's angry and J agrees with that… but let's just say that those two are together now.


	16. Demon

HC: Demon AU.

J had just finished summoning something.

A man with blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing a butler outfit was in the middle of a magic circle. He stares at his summoner and smiles.

"Are you the one who summoned me?"

J nods, "I'm Jinguuji Kouma. You can call me J. I want to make a contract with you, Hayakawa Tsubasa."

The demon Hayakawa takes in J's figure, "Sure…Master J," he smiles as the papers for the contract appear in his hand.

"I want revenge for my sister's death," as J states the terms of the contract.

He smiles, "Very well."

"Don't lie or betray me."

"OK… and…?"

J glares as he grips Hayakawa by the collar, pulling him in close, "Don't you dare leave me alone."

Hayakawa's eyes widen in surprise for a brief moment before smiling, "Of course."

J lets him go as he huffs, "You can take anything else from me."

Hayakawa grins at that statement, "Then…" He pounces on J, pinning him to the bed, surprising him. Looking deep into J's golden eyes, his own purple eyes turning an inhuman red, "I want you…body and soul."

J gulps, showing a vulnerable and slightly fearful expression, "And my heart?"

Humming, Hayakawa replies as his eyes turn back to normal, licking his lips in anticipation, "Will be mine soon enough."

Letting him go, J breathes a sigh of relief, a bit afraid of being eaten. They sign the contract, Hayakawa marking their hands with the seal. Then, he pins J again, his fingers lifting up his chin.

J glares, "What?"

Hayakawa smiles, "I just want a taste of you."

J growls at him in response.

"Don't worry…" he laughs, "I won't take you tonight. Just a taste is enough for now," he smirks.

J takes a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Now…open your mouth," he says as he leans in, J reluctantly obeying him. He feels Hayakawa's lips on his own, a tongue sweeping through his mouth.

Hayakawa smiles as he hears J's soft moans before backing off, giving J much-needed air. The sight of J panting, eyes glazed over as tears threaten to spill with saliva dripping out of his mouth pleased him as he gives J's ear a lick.

Getting a napkin, Hayakawa wipes both of their mouths, "You taste delicious."

Although still a bit dazed, J hits him on the arm.

Hayakawa grins, "We start tomorrow right? So, sleep." He waves his hand over J's face, making him fall into a deep sleep.

As Hayakawa watches J sleep, he ruffles his soft black hair, "Soon…you won't be able to live without me. You'll be begging me to take you over and over again…and then…you'll ask me to turn you into a demon, so we can be together for eternity."

Smirking, he kisses J's forehead, "I look forward to it, my beloved."


	17. Jealousy

HC: The Cat

Hayakawa has been out of sorts lately. Ever since J brought home Bikou the cat, he's been like this.

Tachibana gets the idea, and asks, "Are you actually jealous of the cat now?"

"I'm not," he denies.

"Uh huh…" Tachibana says, obviously not believing him.

* * *

One day, J came home to see Hayakawa laying on the couch.

Hayakawa sighs and sulks, "Meow."

J flinches, surprised before sweat-dropping, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he says, "Just that you give the cat more kisses than me."

J shakes his head, "I do not. Cats are cute, that's all."

"What about me?"

"You…are like a wolf. A wild beast that's protective and loves eating me. Basically, not cute," J says before seeing Hayakawa lower his head, "…but you are beautiful."

'Beautiful?' Hayakawa blinks, "To me, you're like a sly fox that's always trying to trick me, but never succeeds in doing so. You're both cute and beautiful though, so I always let it go."

J blushes, the both of them silent before a certain cat shows up.

"Mew!" the black cat with green eyes says, getting their attention.

"Bikou…you're so cute. Good kitty," J smiles as he picks up Bikou and gives him kisses.

Hayakawa pouts, a soft whine escaping from his lips. J sighs as he puts Bikou down before pulling Hayakawa into a kiss.

"Let me make this clear. You're the only one I'll have sex with. Not the cat or anyone else is allowed that, understand?"

Hayakawa happily nods, "Yeah."

J smiles, "Good."

Then, Hayakawa gets an idea, light in his eyes as he asks, "J, can we do it while-"

"No. The answer is no. We will not have sex with the cat watching! That would be weird, and I wouldn't feel comfortable about it," J denies him.

"But-"

"No means no. End of discussion," J huffs as he goes into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Hayakawa shrugs and smiles, "Oh well."

"Meow."


	18. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise~!

HC: Mpreg.

J has been feeling…not himself lately. He's been getting strange cravings, has been very tired, has had mood swings, headaches, and has been vomiting. A slight bump in his stomach makes a concerned Hayakawa convince him to go to the doctor.

After a few tests, the doctor tells them, "You're pregnant." Their minds blank.

"What?! How?!" J asks after snapping out of it.

"Well…these days, it's rare but, some men can get pregnant," he says.

Hayakawa cringes as he puts a hand to his face. Then, he lowers it as he asks, "How far along is he?"

"About six weeks. If you want an abortion, you should decide ASAP as there's only a six-week window for that. Otherwise, you should prepare yourselves," he says as he leaves.

They sit down on a random bench.

"J…do you want an abortion?"

J rubs his belly, an amazed expression on his face, "No. I…want to keep it. But, are you OK with this? It's your baby too."

Hayakawa sighs, "It's…a lot to take in. But…I think it's worth it. I just hope I can be a good father."

J puts his hand on Hayakawa's, "You'll be a great father."

Hayakawa smiles, "And you'll be a great mother."

J playfully hits him in the arm, Hayakawa snorting.

* * *

When the others find out, well…they're surprised, but at the same time amazed.

"You're pregnant?!" yelled the guys.

J nods.

"Who's the father then?" Holmes asks, his detective instincts kicking in.

Silence is all that answers them as Hayakawa puts an arm around J's waist, smiling as J slightly blushes.

They stare at them, both shocked and once again surprised, "No way?! Seriously?!"

Hayakawa smiles brighter, "Seriously."

Hayakawa lets J go only to kneel down on one knee in front of him.

"Please tell me you're not…" J begs, smiling helplessly.

"I am," Hayakawa smiles, "Marry me?"

"…" J stares at him helplessly before sighing, "Are you marrying me for the baby, or because you love me?"

"Both," Hayakawa answers as he gets up, his knees getting sore from being in that position for too long, "Your answer?"

J blushes, kissing him on the cheek, "Of course I will."

Hayakawa smiles, very happy.

"Now, can you please get me some ice cream? I want ice cream," J demands, his cravings coming back.

Hayakawa laughs, "Of course."

* * *

The wedding was a small but important occasion. J did eat most of the chocolate wedding cake, however.

The guys did plan a baby shower, but it went about as well as you'd expect from a bunch of guys.

After the baby was born, he was named Hayakawa J. Tsukane, or Tsuka-chan for short.


	19. Chocolate Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day and White day commemoration.

In Cafe de Wayne, customers come and go... except for one.

It was near the end of the day when J came in. He looked exhausted as he sat down.

"J?"

"Mm?" He tilts his head a bit as he massaged his temples.

"You Ok?" Hayakawa asks, a bit concerned.

Sighing, J answers, "Yeah... I just have a bit of a headache."

"You want some coffee then?"

"Yes, please," J answers, resting his head down on the table, feeling the cool metal on his forehead.

After a few minutes, J hears a clink and sees a cup of coffee on the table. Lifting up his head, J took a sip. It was hot but good.

"You Ok now?"

J puts the cup down and smiles, "Yeah... I had so much paperwork to do today, so this helps. Thank you."

Hayakawa smiles back, "You're welcome."

As J continues sipping his coffee, Tachibana comes in with all sorts of red and pink decorations.

"Oh right. Valentine's day is in a few days..." J says as he puts the cup down then his head down on the table, the cup wobbling a bit before settling.

"Looks like we'll both be busy then," Hayakawa says as he tries to help with the decorations.

"Do you have someone in mind for Valentine's day then?" Tachibana asks.

It was silent for a bit before either of them answered.

"No...and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," J says. "Besides, I'd probably be swarmed with girls, so I'd be too busy running and hiding to do anything."

"Me too... except I'd be stuck here and can't run away, except when I'm making deliveries," Hayakawa sighs.

Tachibana looks at Hayakawa then to J and back again, humming, "Well...good luck J. However, I doubt there'll be that any deliveries, Hayakawa-kun."

After finishing his coffee, J pays before he heads out, "Good luck to the both of us then."

* * *

On Valentine's Day...

J was swarmed with girls armed with chocolates right from the start of school. The girls fight between themselves for the right to give J-sama chocolates. Sweat dropping, J takes several steps back before outright running away. When the girls realize that he ran, they charged forth to find him.

All this happened as Haruto watched, a strained smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cafe de Wayne...

Girls and women were all packed in the cafe, all looking forward to giving their chocolate to Hayakawa.

Hayakawa sweatdropped at this while politely smiling, and before he got a single chocolate, a phone rings.

Tachibana answers it. "Hello? ... Oh. Ok. Yeah, we can do it." After he hangs up, he calls, "Hayakawa-kun! You have a delivery to make!"

Hayakawa nods, "Got it. I'll go immediately." He gets the coffee beans, puts them in his bag, gets the address, and sets out in a hurry without checking the address first, only concerned with getting out of there fast.

Sighing, Tachibana takes on the task of serving customers by himself today.

When Hayakawa was a good distance away from the cafe, he takes a moment to check the address. He's a bit surprised before going on his way, making sure to take his sweet time.

* * *

When Hayakawa came to deliver beans, he sees a bunch of girls armed with chocolates run around, looking for J-sama.

Haruto and Hotaru were already surrounded too, so they were no help.

As he avoids the girls, he runs east until he sees a large tree. It was out of the way, and its branches were too difficult to climb up...for a normal person.

"Pssst...up here!" He hears a voice whisper.

Looking up, Hayakawa sees J hiding up the tree, on a large branch.  _'He did say he was going to hide today...'_  Using his power, a faint green glow covered his body as Hayakawa climbed the tree up to reach J before the glow disappeared.

"So...you're the one who called about a delivery?" Hayakawa asks, smiling.

"Yeah... I figured you could use a break today," J smiles.

"Is this branch strong enough to handle our weight then?"

"It should be OK."

Hayakawa sighs, relaxing his shoulders, "That's good then..."

They relax for a bit, still keeping quiet. After a while, Hayakawa asks, "Did you get any chocolate?"

J sheepishly smiles, "Nope. Those girls were all too busy fighting over which one of them has the right to give it to me. You?"

Hayakawa smiles as well, "You called just in time. I was almost swarmed with chocolates from girls and women."

J chuckles, "Guess we're in the same boat then."

It was then that they heard someone's voice.

Startled, Hayakawa and J freeze, staying quiet. As they hear the voice come closer, J pulls Hayakawa further away from the edge of the tree and deeper into the canopy.

Hayakawa stared at J wide-eyed. When J pulled him, he inadvertently pinned himself. J's back was firmly against the tree with Hayakawa's body leaning over him, almost on top of him.

They hear the voice so close to their location, but it was background noise as all they could hear was their quiet breathing and their hearts beating in their ears.

It was only when they heard the voice got farther and farther away, to the point that they couldn't hear it anymore, could they breathe easy.

Sighing, J looks at Hayakawa, who stares back, gulps, and stutters, "Y-you can...move now."

Snapping out of it, Hayakawa backs away, "Oh. Right, sorry."

"It's Ok."

As awkward silence ensues, Hayakawa's phone abruptly rings.

"Hello?... Is it really safe to come back now?... Ok. I'll be right there."

As Hayakawa hangs up, J asks, "Work?"

"Yeah... apparently I have another delivery to make today," Hayakawa replies.

"You go ahead then."

"You're staying here until school's over? Don't you have work to do, Mr Student Council President?" Hayakawa asks in a teasing tone.

"If you must know, I finished all my work in advance so I can have some time off," J smiles, amused.

Chuffing, Hayakawa ruffles J's hair affectionately before reaching into his bag and taking out the coffee beans. "See you later then?"

"Yeah... See you later."

After handing J the goods, Hayakawa climbs down the tree and runs off to his next delivery.

Smiling, J looks at the goods: milk chocolate covered coffee beans.  _'Guess I got chocolate today after all.'_  Shaking his head, J opens the packaging, and eats a few, "Bittersweet."

* * *

Omake:

On White Day...

Hayakawa sees a box addressed to him. Opening it, he sees white chocolate covered coffee beans, which was very ironic.

Then, he finds a note under the chocolates. It read:  **Hayakawa-san, thanks for the chocolate. - J**.

Smiling, Hayakawa eats a few, "Bittersweet."


	20. Anger Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J was working out his...anger issues.

J was working out his...anger issues. At this moment, J had called Hayakawa for a sparring match.

As they sparred, Hayakawa asks, "Why are you so worked up?"

J grits his teeth as he punches and kicks, most of his hits landing as Hayakawa endures.

Then... J finally pinned Hayakawa to the floor. Hayakawa lay flat down on the floor, his back feeling the cold concrete as J was on top of him, pinning him with his body weight.

"You... really don't get it, do you?" J released all his feelings at once, the murky darkness inside of him taking over. A blue aura wrapped around his body, going into overdrive, even turning his eyes blue.

"What use is this power if I have nothing to protect? I had no purpose...but now, I might find one," J glares at him as Hayakawa stares back, a bit unsure of himself, but not afraid at all.

J sighs, "Back then... I wasn't mad at you...I just...needed someone to blame."

Hayakawa nods, then asks, "Then why?"

"I'm scared...of this world," J admits then sadly smiles, "but most of all... I'm scared of you."

Hayakawa expressed his shock as J continues, "I'm always compared to you... Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for anyone. I felt so small...and worthless..."

J laughs at himself, "Sometimes, it even felt like you were going to take everything away from me... Wouldn't it be better for everyone if I just disappeared?"

Then, he sighs as he starts tearing up, "Honestly... I don't care about the Bloodline that much... I just want..." 'Acknowledgement, love, somewhere to belong, a purpose in life...' a reason to live. That's all I wanted..." The tears fall from his cheeks

"J..." Hayakawa hugs J, his arms wrapping around his waist, "I'll protect you... even if it's from yourself."

J chuckles, "That's just it... I know you will. But if you die protecting me, it'll be my fault..."

Hayakawa smiles, "I protect you because I want to...so, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Mm..." J hums as he places his head on Hayakawa's chest, practically laying down on him, and sighs, "This is your fault...you jerk."

Rubbing J's back and patting his head, Hayakawa appeases him, "Hai hai. It's my fault."

It was so comfortable, and J was so exhausted from sparring and ranting that he fell asleep, "Zzz..." as his power fades.

"J?" Hayakawa blinks before smiling, "Oh well... We can talk later."

He gently picks J up into his arms, carrying him home and into bed.


	21. Bungou Stray Dogs x Butlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover HC!

It was a normal day in Yokohama. However, for the ADA, it was a bit slow…until…

"Oi! We've got a case!" Kunikida shouts.

Atsushi, Dazai, and Ranpo look at the client. He had longish blonde hair and purple eyes, with an air of a noble. He instantly attracted the attention of all the females in the vicinity.

"I need help finding my friend," he explains, "He got kidnapped in Koyomi City, and got taken to Yokohama."

"Sounds like human traffickers. A nasty bunch," Kunikida comments as his glasses flashing.

"Since I don't know this city very well, I need someone to guide me," he says.

"Eh? You plan on taking care of them yourself?" Atsushi asks, a bit surprised at the man.

He smiles, "It won't be a problem for me. Don't worry. I just need a guide."

"Are you and your friend Ability users?" Dazai asks.

"Hm... In a sense."

"?" is what everyone was going to say, a questioning look in their eyes.

He chuckles, "Let's just say that our powers are a bit different from yours."

"Hm~... Interesting," Dazai smiles, already interested in who this man really is, "We'll help you...Mr?"

"Hayakawa."

"Hayakawa-san. We'll help you find your friend in no time."

Dazai and Hayakawa shake hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

A while later… Dazai, Atsushi, and Hayakawa are surrounded by thugs.

As Hayakawa activates his power, Dazai touches him…but the green aura wrapping Hayakawa-san's body didn't dissipate.

"Just what...?" For Dazai, it wasn't the first time his Ability didn't work, but he was still stunned, 'My ability didn't cancel it out?'

Hayakawa-san just smiles, his body wrapped in a green aura as he prepares to fight, chuckling as he asks, "If I told you it was magic, would you believe me?"

Then, at an intense speed like the wind, all the thugs were on the ground, unconscious, with Hayakawa-san the only one left standing.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Chuuya was in-between jobs when he spotted something. A gang of thugs and… a boy with black hair and yellow eyes tied up. He was dress in fancy clothes, so he looked to be a rich kid. The kid looked at him pleadingly, like a cat begging for food. After seeing that look, he couldn't just stand by and watch anymore. "Hey!"

"Crap! It's Chuuya!"

"Some greeting..." He comments before kicking their asses and untying the kid.

"Thank you..." He says.

"Don't thank me yet kid," Chuuya says as more the reinforcements come.

As Chuuya took them down, he sees the kid holding his own in the fight.

"Huh... Nice moves," Chuuya comments as he kicks a thug to the ground.

"Thanks... You have some nice moves too," he says as he punches a guy before kicking him.

After the fight was over, all the thugs were unconscious.

"Hey, kid?" Chuuya calls as he sees the kid panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Hm?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Chuuya asks.

"No...and," *growl* goes his stomach.

Chuuya chuckles, "Let's get you something to eat, and then we'll talk."

"That's OK, really," he tries to deny, a slight blush on his face, but his stomach says otherwise, *growls*.

"Don't worry about it. It's my treat," Chuuya assures with a smile.

"... Ok," the kid relents since he's hungry.

Chuuya walks to his bike while the kid follows him.

"You ever been on a motorbike before?" he asks.

"No," the kid shakes his head.

Chuuya smiles, "Well, today's your lucky day. Climb on." Chuuya gets on the bike as the kid gets on behind him. After giving the kid a helmet and helping him put it on, Chuuya revs up the bike. "Hold on tight!" Chuuya warns before he speeds off, the kid holding onto his waist for dear life.

* * *

Later… at a restaurant.

After ordering a meal, Chuuya asks, "Now then... You gonna tell me your name, and what you're doing here in Yokohama?"

"You can call me J," he says after he slipped his water, "As for what happened... Well, in a nutshell, I got kidnapped, and you rescued me."

"Where're you from exactly?"

"Koyomi City."

"Damn... That's pretty far from here," Chuuya swears before offering, "Look J, I'll do what I can to help you get home, alright?"

"I'd appreciate that, Chuuya-san. Right now, my friend is probably freaking out and looking for me. He's probably already made it to Yokohama though, knowing him."

This caught Chuuya's attention, "First off, don't call me Chuuya-san. Call me Chuuya. Second, what sort of guy is this friend of yours to track you down and come get you so fast?"

"He's stronger than me, for one thing," J sighs, "Another thing is that he's the type to hold his own vows over everything else, and that includes his vow to protect me."

"Really? Sounds like a pain in the ass," Chuuya scoffs, bluntly saying that.

"I couldn't agree more," J smiles in agreement.

"Still... Between you and him, who's stronger?" Chuuya couldn't help asking.

"... We're both adept at using knives, or sharp objects. We're about equal in terms of speed, but strength-wise, he's stronger."

"Hou?"

"Yeah... He's the one who taught me how to fight, after all."

Chuuya was impressed. J was good, but this friend of his…might be worth fighting.

"What's your friend's name?"

"His name is Hayakawa-san, Chuuya."

* * *

Later…

"Is he your friend?" Chuuya asks as he sees the blonde J was looking at.

"Yeah…" J nods, confirming that it was indeed Hayakawa-san.

"Would he mind a round?" He asks, a bit raring to go.

J shrugs, "Probably not."

Then, J watches as Chuuya sparred with Hayakawa-san.

* * *

"Would you kill to protect someone?" Dazai abruptly asks.

"... Maybe...if there was no other choice but to... But, I hope I won't have to," Hayakawa answers.

* * *

When Chuuya asked J the same question…

"No...and, I hope I won't have to," is J's reply.

* * *

The thugs were back, yelling about claiming back their stolen property.

"Oi, J! You fine with me killing these bastards?" Chuuya asks, hitting his fist into his palm.

J, who was being called 'property,' replies, "... Yeah. Show them no mercy."

"Good," Chuuya smirks as he attacks head-on, easily beating them down in seconds.

* * *

When Hayakawa and J see each other again…

"J!"

"Hayakawa-san!"

They hug as Hayakawa smiles and scolds, "I'm so glad you're safe. Never worry me like that again."

"Ok ok," J smiles.

"Thank you," Hayakawa bows to Chuuya.

"You're welcome. Just keep a better eye on the kid, OK?" Chuuya scoffs.

"I will."

Hayakawa and J head out together, and on their way back home.

* * *

"Chuuya..." Dazai says from around a corner as he was watching the whole thing.

"What?" Chuuya glares.

"Thanks for your help today," Dazai sincerely smiles.

"Tch. No need, Mackerel," he says as Chuuya went off to his next job. He may have to visit Koyomi City soon to see J and Hayakawa again.

* * *

Omake:

When Chuuya does visit…

"Best coffee ever," is all he says as he sips the coffee Hayakawa made as J just watches, shaking his head. Hayakawa…was happily smiling at his new friend and occasional sparring partner.


	22. Stray Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayakawa didn't go to the future with J. Instead, he reincarnated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a dream about this. Wrote it.

It was an ordinary day for Hayakawa…although, he felt something was going to happen.

He was just about to get off work at Café de Wayne when a sudden snowstorm hit. The strong winds and cold snow made it hard to see much outside when all you could see was white.

"Well…tomorrow might as well be a day off," Tachibana sighs, "Good luck getting home."

Sighing, Hayakawa put on his black coat and went outside, a shiver running through him. Then…he felt something was compelling him towards a certain direction. This need, this urge… he couldn't ignore it.

Reaching into his core, the mark on his hand revealed itself, and his whole body glowed green. He raced off towards the direction his instincts were telling him to go to.

It was then that he spotted something shiny. He had found him. A young black-haired man wearing a butler outfit, face down in the snow, the whirling blizzard around his body.

He went next to the man, trying to shake him awake, "Oi! You OK?"

The young man barely opened his eyes, muttering, "Hayakawa?" before closing his eyes again, losing consciousness.

Hayakawa blinked, a bit shocked that he knew his name, but shook it off as he picked the young man up in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

* * *

When they arrived at Hayakawa's apartment, he gently placed the young man on his bed, getting a better look at him as he turned the heat up on the thermostat.

This young man was… young. He looked like he was about 16-17 years old, raven black hair, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that his eyes were yellow, and his voice when he called him…a strong urge to protect rose inside of him.

Shaking his head, Hayakawa helped the young man on his bed out of his wet clothes sans his underwear and put all the blankets on him.

After, he got himself a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and put the young man's clothes in the hamper.

When he got back, dressed in black yoga pants and a green shirt, he got himself a chair and sat next to the bed, watching for any sign of the young man waking up. But, he was sleeping soundly. Hayakawa then got himself some coffee and continued his watch over him.

* * *

A few hours later…

Opening his eyes, he woke up dazed. He felt like he was on something incredibly soft, like a cloud as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You're awake."

Startled by the voice, he stares wide-eyed at the man before him. Longish blonde hair, deep purple eyes, and looking to be around 20 years old. He recognized this man immediately, but couldn't quite believe it.

"Hayakawa?"

"That's my name, but I'm not exactly the one you knew," Hayakawa says.

"You…where am I?"

"In my bed, in my apartment. I picked you up."

" **When** is this?"

"It's 20XX."

He was speechless. 20XX…a hundred years into the future.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you're safe here, at least," Hayakawa tries to assure him.

After taking a few deep breaths, he calmed down. Then, he asked, "If you're not the Hayakawa I knew, who are you?"

Hayakawa smiles, "I'm Hayakawa Tsubasa…or rather, his reincarnation…I think. My memory has some blanks in it."

Again, he was speechless. Reincarnation? That's…

"You don't believe me, do you, J?"

J stiffens before silently nodding.

"I already know about Butlers and my powers, J. But…like I said, my past life's memories have blanks in it. I want to remember, but," Hayakawa sighs, "I can't do much about it. Still…even if I'm a different person from the past, I'm still me. You have to believe me, J. No, Jinguuji Kouma. Please, believe me."

J grips the blanket, then sighs, "Alright. I…believe you. But, why did you pick me up?"

"Honestly, I don't know. For some reason… I just knew I had to go into the storm. I…had to find you."

J was silent before he finally noticed, "Where are my clothes?"

Snorting, Hayakawa answered, "In the hamper. I didn't want you catching a cold. I'll bring you some of my clothes for now."

As Hayakawa went to the dresser in search of clothes for J, J looked around the room. He was a bit mesmerized by modern conveniences and style.

Looking at J's interest in the room, Hayakawa smiles as he hands J the clothes. Then, they hear a growl.

J lightly blushed, his ears red as he puts a hand on his stomach.

Chuckling, Hayakawa says, "I'll get you something to eat."

Hayakawa walked out of the room, leaving J alone. When he came back with coffee and a blueberry muffin, he sees J on the bed, dressed in a blue shirt and black yoga pants. It looked good on him.

"Here," Hayakawa gives J the food as he watches his expression. When J bit into the muffin, his eyes widened in surprise before attacking the muffin quickly, humming at the sweet taste of blueberries and sugar.

Hayakawa smiles at him as the muffin was gone in an instant before handing J the cup of coffee. Blowing on it, J sipped it and smiled, cradling the cup in his hand. It was warm.

After J was done with the cup, he put it on the nightstand.

"What now?" J asks.

"Now… you might as well stay with me. It'll take some time for you to get used to this time period," Hayakawa reasons.

"But…I don't want to inconvenience you," J looks down at the floor.

"It's not. J…" Hayakawa sighs before coming up with an idea, "How about a deal then?"

J looks up at him, tilting his head at him, a confused look on his face, "What deal?"

"In exchange for living with me and having me help you…" Hayakawa starts

"I'll do anything! I'll clean and… learn so…" J pleads.

"I want to make love with you," he finishes.

J pauses, frozen in shock, "What?!"

Hayakawa smiles as he clarifies, "I want to have sex with you."

"I heard you the first time! What I want to know is why!"

"I fell for you at first sight. I don't know if it's the past me or the current one… I just know that I love you," Hayakawa admits, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Can I do anything else?" J quickly asks, a feeling of dread over him.

"Nope. You can clean if you want to, but with me around, it's not a problem."

"…F-fine. It's…a deal," J's bangs hid his face, but Hayakawa knows he's blushing as he holds out his hand for a handshake.

Hayakawa laughs, "It's OK. I'll wait until you're fully recovered first and comfortable here before doing it."

Grasping J's hand, they both felt their marks react, Hayakawa's green with J's blue. They let go fast as it felt like they received an electric shock.

Hayakawa sees flashes of memories enter his mind, filling in the blank spaces.

"…kawa….Hayakawa!"

J's yelling snapped him out of it.

"You were spacing out? You OK?" J asks in concern.

Hayakawa put a hand on his forehead, feeling a bit of a headache, "I remember everything now… I was the one left behind that day…"

"I…" J didn't know what to say.

"It's OK, J. I'll be fine," Hayakawa assures before he pins J to the bed with his body, looming over him.

J gulps, staring into Hayakawa's eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't force you. A kiss is enough…for now," Hayakawa's half hooded eyes stare into J's bright eyes, seeing himself reflected into them.

J nods before Hayakawa asked, "It's your first kiss, right?"

Seeing J blush in response, Hayakawa chuckles, "It's OK…" and he gives J a light kiss on the lips.

When he pulled back, all Hayakawa could see was his beloved J, trembling, in his clothes and blushing, his cheeks and ears red as his yellow eyes stare at him in disbelief.

Hayakawa smiles, "I'm glad I'm your first."

* * *

After that, in an afternoon the day after…

Hayakawa was happy as he worked, the sparkles around him brighter than before.

Of course, Tachibana noticed, and so asked, "What happened?"

"Hm?"

"You're happier than usual."

"Oh… I just picked up a stray cat is all."

"By "stray cat" you mean…?" Tachibana realizes what Hayakawa meant, that he meant J as he had told him about his memories, and J this morning. He could trust him too…as he was also a Butler.

"Yeah."

"Wow…well…tell me if you have any trouble," Tachibana smiles.

"Mm."

* * *

For the next week, J has been learning about all sorts of things, like modern technology, history, etc. To J, it was…kind of fun and exciting. Hayakawa…he might've fallen for him a bit.

To Hayakawa, J was like a stray cat that had invaded his home and his heart. Just watching him having fun as he learned about this new world made him smile. They both had gotten used to good morning and good night kisses too…more so Hayakawa than J.

At this point, J had fully recovered and was very comfortable with his surroundings…which meant…it was about time.

* * *

It was the night before a three-day vacation for Hayakawa. At this time, moonlight illuminated the room as Hayakawa and J were in bed, kissing. Hayakawa pulls back, before stripping J of his clothes and then stripping himself.

J blushes, knowing what was coming. Gripping the sheets, he pleads, "Just…be gentle."

Looking at J, who was practically glowing in the moonlight, Hayakawa gulps then nods, kissing him deeply. When they became one, it felt painful at first before feeling so good.

"I love you, J," Hayakawa moans, "I love you."

"I love you too," J moans as they both feel pleasure.

After they came, Hayakawa collapsed on top of J.

"Heavy…" J groans, complaining before Hayakawa rolls them over, still inside.

Suddenly, J yelps as he felt Hayakawa, "Again?!"

"Who said it was only once?" Hayakawa smiles as he went for another round, kissing J again, silencing his protests.

They had three rounds in total that night.

* * *

In the morning…

J couldn't get out of bed while Hayakawa was refreshed and practically glowing in the sunlight.

Groaning, J pouts, "This is your fault."

"I know," Hayakawa happily replies as he gives J a good morning kiss. He brings J breakfast in bed before heading off to work.

Sighing, J lays in bed, thinking about last night before blushing and shaking his head. Still… J knew that the time vortex was coming again. But for now…J closed his eyes to take a nap.

Thus, is the start of a new chapter that could end the world.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
